


Together We Are Stronger

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Not Much, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Injury, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Violence, but very minor and not graphic, hahaha, i lowkey forgot how to tag, jaemin has air powers, jeno has ice/water powers, obviously, some blood, superhero au, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: The five times Jeno asked Jaemin to stay, and the one time Jaemin asked him.or in which Jeno and Jaemin are two stupid superheroes who finally figure out that they aren't meant to be apart.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Together We Are Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my twitter @nanamians

i. 

“On your right!” 

Jaemin grunts and drops to the ground, just barely dodging the weird purple light beam. He shoots a blast of strong winds, managing to make the big baddie stumble a long ways away down the street, biding him and Jeno time. 

Another beam whooshes past his head, and he gulps. He’s not sure what it’s going to do to his body, so it’s better to be safe than sorry. Jeno swoops in next to him, and stares judgmentally down at him. “Why’d you fall?” 

“Elsa, I’m trying to focus here!” 

Jeno actually pauses. “What the fuck? Don’t call me Elsa when I’m trying to—” 

“Hey, we’re fighting, asshole!” 

Jeno glares at him before blasting out bursts of ice and sliding away. Jaemin always thought that was a little funny. Jaemin allows himself a laugh before rolling out of the way of another purple light beam. It hits a trash can behind him, and it melts. 

Oh. Okay, so don’t get hit by the light beam. 

“Elsa, don’t—” 

“Yeah, I know. Don’t get hit by the beam! Easier said than done!” 

Jaemin shoots back up into the air, and goes searching for the villain in purple tights. He spots Jeno freezing him in another colossal block of ice, but his weird purple beams just melt it down again. If Jaemin strains his super-hearing to the max, he can hear Jeno sigh. 

Jaemin does Jeno a favor and pushes the villain back some more. He lands back down next to him, and for a moment, they pause. 

“So. What are we gonna do?” 

Jaemin shrugs. “Good question. I think trying cuffs first are out of the question. We’re going to have to use the power damper first.” 

“Or you could use those air powers of yours and suffocate him.” 

“Or you could use those water or ice powers of yours and just freeze all the water in his body.” 

Jeno pauses. “I’ve never thought of that before. I can control people in two ways.” 

Jaemin sighs. “Well, are we gonna do anything about it?” 

“Yeah. You suffocate him just enough so I can get the power damper on him, and then the cuffs, and we’ll be good to go.” 

“Ookay. Just, keep in mind, I have never tried suffocating anyone before.” 

“Well, I sure hope you haven’t. Get going, Aang!” 

Jaemin deadpans. “I deserve that, don’t I?” 

“Totally.” 

“Fuck you, Elsa.” 

And Jaemin blasts off into the air again, immediately catching sight of the purple meanie, and points Jeno towards them. Jeno nods, and slides off again. Jeno distracts them while Jaemin hovers slightly above, and starts sucking the air out of them. Jaemin has no idea if this will do anything potentially fatal, so he just hopes Jeno is fast enough. Immediately, they double over, and Jeno quickly stabs the power damper into them. They slump over, and Jaemin slaps the cuffs on their wrists. 

“Finally. I was beginning to think this whole city would be a pile of goop before we caught ‘em.” 

Jaemin takes a look around the city. Only a few things have been melted down. It should be fine. If anything, the agency can cover it up. Jeno and Jaemin make sure the angry grape has been hauled off by the agency before skipping out. Jaemin finally feels the pains kick in. Obviously, he had been flung into many things and has hit many things while dodging the purple beams of death. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jeno wince and rub his shoulder. 

“Well, we may be banged up, but the Twin Calamities have done it again!” 

Jeno blinks. “Sorry, what?” 

“The Twin Calamities! Isn’t it cool?” 

“No. Not really. Why the Twin Calamities?” 

“Because you can do your water thingy, which can make hurricanes, I can do my air thingy, which can make tornadoes, which are both disasters, so the Twin Calamities! Obviously, they know we come in a package.” 

Jeno looks amused. “Huh. I guess Twin Disasters really don’t have the same ring to it. Do we have any separate names?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Aw. Would’ve been fun.” 

“Well, honestly, I don’t know what name they could call us without it sounding tacky.” 

Jeno shrugs. “Guess we’ll just have to wait for the media to work some more.” 

Jeno tugs him into an alley, which is really just a secret transport pod back to the agency. They’re quickly taken back to the building, where they both scan their eyes. 

Jaemin and Jeno both tug the white masks off their faces once they’re in the safety of the building. Taeyong greets them with a smile. He takes one look at them, and nods approvingly. “Nice to see you guys not melted.” 

“What was up with that guy?” 

Taeyong shrugs. “Honestly, we don’t know. It could just be that he was shooting out purple fire. It’s the reason why all the things melted. That’s what the higher ups say.” 

Jeno narrows his eyes. “Huh. Well, I mean if that’s our only explanation…” 

“It’s probably not. I don’t entirely think this is even...superpowers. But the higher branch is incredibly uptight.” 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “Not superpowers? The power damper stopped them.” 

“It did. In front of you guys. When the detainment officers came in, shit hit the fan again. It took a while to get the situation under control again.” 

Jeno shoots him an alarmed look. “Is there—” 

“No. There isn’t anything you can do for now. Just listen to the higher ups, and write the report.” 

Jaemin sighs. “So, we can’t even know whether we did our job or not?” 

Taeyong shakes his head. “Afraid not. But regardless, good job, Twin Calamities. Get some rest.” 

He pats their shoulders and laughs at their unamused expressions before walking off to probably do boring ass paperwork. “You know, it doesn’t sound all that bad.” 

“It’s a little cheesy, you have to admit.” 

Jeno rolls his eyes, and tugs Jaemin towards the changing area. “Well, it could be worse.” 

Donghyuck pops out of nowhere. “Heard you guys finally got your title by the media.” 

Jaemin laughs. “Yeah. It’s...it’s interesting.” 

“The Twin Calamities! It’s funny how you guys don’t have an identity of your own, but you’re known as a pair.” 

“Well, it’s not surprising. We’re always seen everywhere together.” 

Donghyuck shoves his suit in the locker. Jaemin and Jeno share a look before carefully folding their suit jackets and pants. He makes a face at them. “It’s a good name, if I’m honest. I like it.” 

“Thanks, Full Sun.” 

Donghyuck groans. “I still can’t believe they gave me that.” 

“And they gave Renjun something worse.” 

“Don’t invoke my name.” 

Renjun plops down on the changing room bench, waiting for his own partner to finish up. “Really wish they could’ve been more creative. I mean, The Wizard? I’ll have you know the entire team is jealous of you guys.” 

Jeno slings an arm around Jaemin, nuzzling into his neck. Jaemin resists a blush, and rolls his eyes instead. “You see that? We’re number one.” 

Jaemin closes his and Jeno’s locker and flicks his forehead. “Not sure why we should be proud over this, but okay.” 

Renjun sighs. “No, you guys totally should be proud. Not every day the media likes a superhero team so much that they actually think before giving them a name. Do you know how embarrassing it is to hear Donghyuck screaming ‘Hey! Wizard! Over here!’?” 

“Jaemin calls me Elsa. What’s your point?” 

Jaemin laughs at Jeno’s disgruntled face. “I do it out of love! You are simply the most badass Elsa ever.” 

Jeno sighs, resigned to his fate. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

Renjun and Donghyuck snicker. “Bye, Twin Calamities. Please grace us with your presence soon!” 

Jaemin and Jeno wave them goodbye, and then Jaemin nudges his friend. 

“Hey. Wanna work together on the reports?” 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Duh. There’s no way I’m doing them by myself.” 

And that’s how Jaemin finds himself swaddled up in a blanket with Jeno in his apartment, both staring at one computer screen. 

“You know, what do you think Taeyong meant?” 

Jaemin shrugs. “Dunno.” 

Jeno narrows his eyes. “You think it’s some sort of tech?” 

“Possibly. That’s the only other thing it could be, right?” 

“But...what kind of company makes...that kind of technology?” 

Jaemin sighs. “It could be a violent underground organization that’s just started to rise. That could be why the higher ups are so hush hush.” 

“Well...whatever it is...it is seriously a piece of work.” 

“Whoever made it really has some qualms with the superhero agencies.” 

Jeno snorts. “Duh. We’re seriously overpowered. The only thing keeping us from taking over the world is our good wills and one measly contract. I mean, look at you. The air thing you did? That was wild. You could take over the country in a day.” 

“You idiot, you could do the same thing. Considering you can control water; you can make anyone do what you want. It’s a good thing you’re basically just a big, lovable, puppy.” 

“Aw, you think I’m cute.” 

Yes. Jaemin thinks Jeno is the cutest thing in the world. Yes. Jaemin is possibly too fucking in love with him. This is not new information to him, but Jaemin will bring this secret to the grave. 

“I never said that.” 

“You implied it.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “I don’t have time for this.” 

Jaemin’s arm wiggles itself free out of the cocoon to type, because talking to Jeno gives him a headache, and accidentally whacks Jeno in the nose. Well, maybe not accidentally. 

“Oops. My bad.” 

Jeno rubs his nose. “Maybe we shouldn’t have done this.” 

“You were the one who wanted to cuddle.” 

“Nuh uh!” 

Jaemin yawns. “I’m not arguing with you. I’m too tired for this bullshit. We can finish this report tomorrow, right?” 

Jeno nods, rubbing his eyes which look just a bit out of focus. “Yeah. Whatever.” 

Jaemin squirms around in the blanket cocoon. “Let me out.” 

“Why?” 

“So, I can go home?” 

Jeno laughs. “Just stay the night. You’re already here.” 

Jeno shoves Jaemin’s computer off his bed, ignoring Jaemin’s indignant shout. “Jeno. I have my own apartment.” 

“Which is stupid. Because you’re basically always here.” 

“Come on Jeno.” 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Come onnnnn. You’re really gonna leave me all alone in this cold, desolate, apartment?” 

“First of all, you can’t get cold, idiot. Second of all, this is a luxury apartment with heating systems. Third of all, yes, I am going to leave you alone here.” 

“Nooooo! Jaemin, don’t leave!” 

Jaemin bites his lip, staring at the humongous and annoyingly cute pout on Jeno’s face. “Oh, god damn it. Fine. I’ll stay. Just for tonight!” 

“See! I knew you liked me!” 

Jaemin sighs, and tucks his face into the crook of Jeno’s neck. “I don’t know why. You’re the most annoying person on the planet.” 

“But I am also your beloved best friend, your soulmate,” Jaemin’s heart leaps at that one, “and your fellow calamity!” Jeno wriggles his arm out to pump his fist in the air, and then awkwardly stuffs it back in. 

Jaemin snorts. “Dork.” 

“Your dork.” 

“Unfortunately. Now sleep, or else I’ll kick your ass.” 

Jeno nods, not really caring about what Jaemin says because Jaemin would never kick his ass. Well, yes, he definitely would, but not right now because he’s cuddling with Jeno. “Alright, alright. I’ll sleep. Good night.” 

Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin, who sighs comfortably at the familiar scent of Jeno’s body wash. Contrary to popular belief, Jaemin actually does like these sleepovers. It never ends up just being only one night anyways. And, well, Jeno is just a really good cuddler. Jaemin chuckles softly as Jeno releases a loud snore, and kisses his cheek. It’s a good thing Jeno is asleep, because he’d rather be caught dead before letting Jeno know he’s his entire world. 

“Good night, Jeno.” 

* * *

ii.

“Get out of the way! Agent 813, watch your back!” 

Jaemin grunts as he’s thrown to the side by one of Jeno’s water tendrils. “Fuck. Agent 423, watch it! Keep them alive! Don’t lose it!” 

Jeno continues his rampage, and Jaemin scrambles to get back on his feet. He launches himself back into the air. “Agent 423! Hey! Elsa!” 

Jeno keeps furiously slamming members of The Dragon into buildings, destroying tech and leaving them half-drowned. “Hey! Elsa!” 

Jaemin narrowly avoids an energy blast, spiraling out of control and slamming into a building and leaving a dent. “Oh, fuck.” 

Jaemin blasts the asshole into the air, letting him fall back down with a thud and knocking himself out. Jaemin crushes the gun in his hands, and flies back into the air. “Agent 423! Hey!” 

There are bodies and crushed tech all lying in Jeno’s path of destruction. Some are coughing up water and some look too cold and unmoving. Their lips are purple and covered with ice. Jaemin doesn’t want to know what they did. 

“Agent 423, listen to me—” 

Before Jaemin can take a step further, he feels a searing pain in his arm, and gasps before stumbling to the side. He curses, and blasts the man away. “Fuck!” 

He sees the purple-glowing blade lying just a few feet away, and looks down at the gash on his forearm. He groans. “Agent 423, please be careful. You’re not invincible. Watch out, they have other weapons than guns.” 

Jeno quickly stops at his strained voice, freezing the two members of the organization to the wall, and running over to him. There is dirt and grime on his face with dried tear tracks running through it. He’s bloodied up but alive and okay. 

“Jeno, Jeno, you need to stop. You’re losing it. We can’t let their taunting get to us.” 

Jeno ignores him, and starts to heal the obvious gash in his arm while assessing his other injuries. Jaemin sees even worse injuries on Jeno, and starts to wrap them up with torn pieces of his suit. When they’re both okay, and have passed each other’s test, they nod at each other with a silent understanding passing between them. 

“I promise. I won’t let them get to me.” 

Jaemin hugs him quickly, and makes him look into his eyes. “Please. Think about me. Okay?” 

Jeno nods firmly. “Stay safe.” 

Jaemin nods, and flies away. He starts to knock people out by sucking the air out of them and bringing their tech up into the air so he can crush them while avoiding the incoming energy blasts. He sees Jeno down below crushing devices and freezing their owners to the buildings around them. Then he sees Jeno throw all the men back and rush to a pile of rubble. He almost stops his own fight to go to him, but then he sees Jeno hoist out a little girl. Jaemin smiles, and keeps on blasting men away. 

Jeno sends her off to her worried parents, still on his knees and smiling fondly at her while she slowly skips to her parents. Jaemin’s heart is warm, and then dread slowly starts to freeze it again. There is a gigantic gun pointed at Jeno, who’s back is turned. 

“Agent 423! Behind you!” 

Oh no, he’s too far away to stop this in time. He still flies towards him as fast as he can. “Elsa!” 

God damnit, god damnit, god damnit. “Jeno!” 

Jeno finally hears the frantic calls of his name, turning around to see the gun pointed at him. His face pales and before Jaemin can even shove him out of the way, the trigger is pulled. A large and blinding burst of energy shoots at Jeno, and Jaemin screams from where he’s watching before regaining his senses and sucking out the air from the man. He takes the gun and stomps on it, and stomps on the man for good measure. He turns to see Jeno crumpled on the floor, and rushes to him. 

“Jeno?” 

Jeno groans, and gets up with much of Jaemin’s help. He leans heavily against Jaemin’s side, and hisses in pain. “Ow...fuck. That hurt...” 

Jaemin hears the helicopters of the agency, and sighs in relief. “Come on. We’re done here.” 

Jaemin helps him stand up, and Taeyong drops down from a rope. “Hey. You guys can bounce. We got it.” 

Jeno nods, and clutches his side. “Cool. Thanks.” 

Taeyong walks off, and Jaemin turns to him. “How did you—” 

Jeno shakes his head. “Water shield. I barely had time before that big—” 

Jeno stops talking. Jaemin turns to him, and nudges him. “Jeno?” 

Jeno is silent before whispering so quietly, Jaemin barely hears him. “Oh no. No...no, no, no, no.” 

Jeno runs back to where he collapsed to see the little girl on the stretcher with her parents sobbing. Jeno runs over, shoving aside agents and medical personnel to see smoke coming off of her. 

“No! No! Let me see her, please let me heal her, let me help!” 

Jaemin stares in horror at the body, and covers his mouth in shock. Jeno is continually shoved away, trying to meet the devastated looks of the parents, and continually being ignored. Jaemin runs up to him, helping him in shoving them away until Jeno finally makes it to her side. He keeps trying to heal her, but yelling in frustration when nothing works. Jeno collapses onto his knees when her breathing finally stops and she’s taken away by the dozens of people surrounding her. 

Jaemin drops down next to him, not believing what he saw. “No...we...that...that wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

Jeno takes a shuddering breath. “No. It wasn’t.” 

Jaemin rubs his eyes. “I can’t believe it. There weren’t supposed to be casualties. I...” 

Jaemin finally looks up to see Jeno, whose eyes are grief-stricken and wide. Jaemin doesn’t doubt that he looks the same. But they can’t sit in the middle of the street and cry, so Jaemin drags them both up. He accepts that maybe this time, he needs to be the strong one. 

“Jeno. We need to...we need to go.” 

Jeno robotically follows him, eyes blank. Jaemin sniffs, and takes his hand. He squeezes it, only getting a weak squeeze back. Jaemin takes them to the nearest transport pod, and gets them back to the head agency building to log their mission before transporting back to their neighborhood. 

“My suit...it needs to get cleaned.” 

Jaemin nods sadly, sharing Jeno’s sentiments. “I really liked this set. Maybe we shouldn’t wear white. But you know, this is kinda our color. It’d be blasphemy to change.” 

Jaemin nudges him slightly, but Jeno doesn’t quip back like he usually would. Jaemin gives him a sad look, but Jeno shakes it off and starts walking. Jaemin jogs to catch up with him after a moment. Jeno remains silent. Jaemin saves it for later, and takes Jeno’s arm. 

“Come on. We should get cleaned up.” 

Some of the cuts and gashes on him are starting to heal up, and some of Jeno’s are too, but infections are still very possible and not very fun to deal with. Jaemin doesn’t want to deal with that, so he decides it’ll be better just to clean them up and have Jeno heal them properly. 

They’re closest to Jeno’s apartment so Jaemin chooses to drag them there. Jaemin takes off his suit jacket and slacks, and Jeno does too. He takes them and throws them into the hamper, saving the laundry for another day. 

Jaemin rummages around his room for clothes for the both of them, and supplies to clean them up. 

“Jeno, do you have any clean towels?” 

He continues to dig through drawers, waiting for an answer, but it doesn’t come. Seriously worried, Jaemin turns around to see Jeno blankly staring at the floor. “Jeno?” 

Jaemin slowly walks over to him, and sits down next to him on the bed. “Are you okay?” 

Still, Jeno is quiet. Jaemin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Jeno? You can talk to me, you know...I’m here for you.” 

Jeno visibly swallows, and looks away from his eyes. But Jaemin has already seen it. He’s already seen the guilt. 

Jaemin bows his head. “Is this because...of the little girl?” 

Jeno cracks, and starts crying. He furiously wipes them away as if he believes that he shouldn’t be allowed to cry. “I couldn’t save her...” 

Jaemin hugs him immediately. “Jeno...that wasn’t...no. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was! I...I got distracted. And...when you screamed my name, it was too late. They blasted me with their tech, and my water shield...it couldn’t...I guess it wasn’t big enough to cover her.” 

“You couldn’t have controlled that.” 

“I...her parents...they looked so broken. I ruined their lives. I killed her.” 

Jaemin smacks him, and grabs his face. “You did not kill her, Jeno. You know who did? The Dragons. They killed her with their tech. Not you.” 

“I could’ve saved her.” 

“You would’ve saved her. But you couldn’t. Because of them. You tried your best, and I’m sure her parents won’t blame you. They know you tried, Jeno.” 

Jeno sobs, and buries his face into Jaemin’s shoulder. “She was only seven years old. She trusted me. I got her out of the rubble and told her to run to her parents, and then...I had no time. You screamed my name and I threw up a water shield at the last second. I completely missed her.” 

He hiccups, and Jaemin rubs his back soothingly. He continues to let Jeno cry it out and talk. 

“You saw her. She had burns all over. And then...the tech damaged her body so much not even I could heal her. I tried to get her back to her parents...and in the end, I failed. “ 

Jaemin continues to rock them back and forth, stroking the back of Jeno’s head. “It’s okay. You tried, Jeno. You tried, and she would’ve loved you so much for trying.” 

“But she can’t. Because she’s dead. I...she’s dead because of me.” 

Jaemin shakes his head, tilting Jeno’s face up to look at him. “Not because of you. You tried so hard to save her. And it wasn’t your fault that she didn’t make it. You are her hero just because you tried.” 

“And it wasn’t enough.” 

“No. It wasn’t. But sometimes...sometimes our best doesn’t change fate.” 

Jaemin wipes away his tears, and gives him a reassuring smile. “But you tried, Jeno. And that was all she needed.” 

Jeno buries his face again in his shoulder, and for now all Jaemin can do is hold him. 

“Do you need me to stay?” 

“Please. Please stay.” 

Jaemin gently dabs the sweat away from his forehead with a towel. And just because Jaemin might be a little in love with his best friend, he agrees. Of course he does. He has never denied Jeno anything, which leads him to believe he might’ve been in love with him this whole time. “Of course. Of course, I will, Jeno.” 

Jaemin holds him just a bit longer before detangling himself from Jeno to get them fresh clothes. Their minor cuts have all healed up, and the bruises are gone. Jaemin washes the gashes along Jeno’s forearms and dresses them before letting Jeno change himself. Jaemin lets Jeno heal him just because he knows Jeno needs to feel useful and needed. Jaemin thinks he is absolutely absurd for thinking that. He will always need Jeno. 

After he’s done, Jaemin changes into some of Jeno’s clothes, and gets them both into bed. Jeno wraps his arms around him, and Jaemin lets him bury his face into his chest. Jaemin brushes out his hair which is just a bit mussed up. 

“Jaemin...” 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t think I deserve this...at all.” 

Jaemin shakes his head. “Well, too bad. You’re my best friend, and I’m gonna be on your side no matter what.” 

Jeno chokes on a sob. “I’m a terrible hero, Jaemin. I can’t believe I let her die.” 

“You didn’t, Jeno. Listen to me. You tried to protect her. You tried to keep her safe and bring her back to her parents. And that’s all that a hero needs to do. She knows, her parents know, they all know that you tried to save her. And they will never blame you for it. They will never blame you for being a hero.” 

Jeno shakes his head. His voice is shaky. “I’m no hero.” 

“Yes, you are, Jeno. You’re her hero.” 

“I can’t be anyone’s hero if I let this happen.” 

Jaemin pulls away, looking Jeno firmly in the eyes. “Then you can be mine.” 

Jeno lets a few more tears slip. “Don’t say that.” 

“Well, I am. I know that you will always do good, Jeno. No matter what happens. No matter what goes wrong along the way.” 

Jeno hugs him tightly, and for once Jaemin doesn’t mind the tight grasp around his waist. 

“To me, you will always be a hero, Jeno. Even if no one else thinks you are, not even yourself.” 

Jeno’s breaths slowly even out as Jaemin continues to run his hand through Jeno’s hair. 

“You can always be my hero.” 

“I will. ‘M always gon’ keep you safe.” Jeno mumbles sleepily. There he goes again, making Jaemin’s heart do flips in his chest. Jaemin does a little giddy dance internally because obviously...there’s something more to Jeno and him, because Jaemin knows just friends don’t do this. But also. He likes what they have right now. He really doesn’t think that a relationship could change anything. And he doesn’t care if he’s kissing Jeno or just hugging Jeno, because in the end, it’s always just Jeno. 

Jaemin smiles, and squeezes Jeno back. “I know.” 

* * *

iii. 

“Jaemin. You need to rest.” 

Jaemin coughs into his arm, and looks up at Jeno. This is the 1000th time in the past week that Jeno has asked him to rest. Well, okay, he probably should. He’s been holed up in Jeno’s apartment for about a week, doing research and gathering evidence. Jeno has been kind enough to bring him meals, albeit giving him disapproving glances every time. 

This time, the look is still on his face. His towel is slung over his shoulders, and he sets down a cup of tea for Jaemin. 

“How can I? The Dragons are getting bolder and bolder every day. There’s no telling when they’ll attack or how they’ll attack. Their tech is getting more developed.” 

“I know. But when they attack, you’re going to be too tired to fight them off. You’re sick too. I don’t even know how. Your immune system is supposed to be stronger than normal people.” 

Jaemin shrugs. “I haven’t slept in a week, and I think I’ve eaten about four meals.” 

“In total?” 

“In total.” 

Jeno closes his laptop. “Okay. Well, time to rest for sure. I’ll make you food.” 

“Hey! I was working on something.” Jaemin yanks his computer back, but Jeno keeps a firm hand on top of it. 

“Jaemin. You need to rest. I’ll even take over for you, okay?” 

Jaemin yawns, and then stretches out his limbs. “Fine.” 

He stands up to collect his things and go home, but the room spins and he collapses onto the floor. Jeno releases a panicked noise, and rushes over to him. 

“Jaemin? Are you okay? Jaemin? What happened?” 

“Wow. The room got all spinny. Just help me up, and I’ll be on my way.” 

Jeno pulls him into his arms and keeps him down. “No. You’re staying.” 

“At least ask me nicely, yeah? You know, I actually like my apartment.” 

“Okay. Please stay here.” 

“No. Bye!” 

Jaemin attempts to fly off, because that’s one of the perks of being a superhero, but sadly his powers are weak and out of check because Jaemin is sick and very, very tired. All he manages is to raise a couple inches off the ground, and then collapses back into Jeno’s arms. 

Jeno doesn’t look very amused. 

“Look at you. Do you really think I’m going to leave you alone now?” 

Jaemin smiles sheepishly up at him. “Yes?” 

“Fuck no. Come on. In bed you go.” 

Jeno hoists him up, and Jaemin being Jaemin puts up a fight. “Jeno, let me go! Let me go! Jenoooooooo! Pleaseeeeee! I’m so close to cracking the next location! Jenooooooo!” 

“You can crack the next location later! Get into bed!” 

Jaemin blasts a gust of air at him, blowing Jeno across the room. Jaemin scrambles up, and manages to get a few feet before two tendrils of water grab him and pull him back. They wrap around him like rope, and freeze into ice, effectively weighing him down and keeping him in one place. Jaemin groans. 

“Jenoooooo! Let me gooooooo!” 

Jeno picks him up, and throws him over his shoulder. Jaemin’s face bursts into flames. “Hey! Jeno! What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking care of you. Duh. First, you shower. If I have to, I’ll shower you myself. Then, you eat. And then, you sleep. I work. Simple.” 

“No! Hey, let go of me, you brute! Jeno!” 

“No, I’m not letting you go anywhere—” 

Jaemin growls in frustration, pounding on Jeno’s back. “Let me go! Jeno!” 

In a burst of strength, he crushes the ice holding him, breaking free and knocking them both off balance. The two of them tumble to the floor, and Jaemin slips out from under Jeno. 

“Jaemin, wait, please!” 

“No! I’m going home so I can work! I’m a superhero, I don’t have time to rest! People need me!” 

Jeno grabs his hand in a last-ditch effort, and pulls him back down onto the floor. “And I need you! Jaemin, you couldn’t even fight me off. I was barely holding on to you. What if they come for us this time? What if they come after you when you’re alone? And I'm not there? Don’t be another person that I can’t save. I can forgive myself for letting someone else go, but I could never forgive myself with you.” 

Jaemin deflates. “God...I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t realize...” 

“No, you didn’t realize! You never realize! You always tell me how I’m important to you, and that I need to think about myself more, but take a look at you! Imagine me if I lost you! Which could very well happen, considering you don’t know how to take care of yourself decently!” 

Jaemin looks away from Jeno, not being able to bear looking him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Jeno takes a deep breath. “No. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I didn’t mean to.” 

Jaemin laughs slightly. “No. I’ve been hypocritical.” 

“I know how much this case means to you, Nana. You’ve been working hard, I know. I’m sorry.” 

“But this case is important to you too. I know that...I know that you’ve already lost someone due to this case, and I don’t want to make it another.” 

Jeno takes his hands, and rubs circles into the top of his hands. “Then stay here with me.” 

Jaemin sighs, and offers Jeno a small smile. “Okay.” 

Jaemin attempts to pick himself up, but sways before Jeno catches him. He smiles sheepishly as Jeno picks him up. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

Jeno lays him down and disappears into the restroom to get a towel. He gently wipes Jaemin’s face down, and then changes Jaemin into more comfortable clothes. Jaemin yawns, and he pauses. “Do you want to take a nap before you eat?” 

“Yeah...a nap sounds really good.” Jeno gets him a glass of water and some medicine. Jaemin gratefully swallows them, and Jeno helps him lay down comfortably. 

“I’ll be in the room, okay? I’ll pick up where you left off on the work.” 

Jaemin opens his mouth to say ‘thank you’ but Jeno cuts him off by shaking his head ‘no’. Jeno just leans down and kisses him on the forehead. Jaemin doesn’t bother fighting the blush creeping up his neck. He puts a hand on top of Jeno’s where it’s cupping his cheek, and squeezes it. Jeno smiles gently at him, and fixes his covers before sitting at his desk and picking up where Jaemin left off. 

Jaemin figures they really don’t need the words anyways. 

* * *

iv. 

“Hm. Drinking champagne at home with you would be preferred over this.” 

Jaemin downs another flute of champagne, and grabs another one for him and Jeno. He quickly links their arms together to escape to a less crowded corner of the gala. “Yeah. I fucking hate celebratory parties. That’s why I’m trying to get pissed right here, right now. Wanna join?” 

Jeno hums, and accepts the glass Jaemin hands him. He knocks it back without a second thought, and sighs. “Do they have anything stronger than champagne? We’re enhanced superhumans. Champagne alone isn’t gonna get us drunk.” 

“Maybe if we swipe a bottle each.” 

Jeno and Jaemin share a look before laughing and throwing back another two glasses. It barely gets them buzzed, but it’s a start. 

Mingling with the crowd has never been worse. All their other superhero friends are drunk or engaging with half-hearted conversations with the higher branch. Jaemin is pretty sure he saw Jaehyun having shots with some heroes from other agencies, which, wow, Jaehyun has friends? Where’d he even get the vodka from? Why wasn't he sharing? Jaemin gets his answer when he sees a girl walk up to Jaehyun, and then Jaemin has to pointedly peel his eyes away because Jaehyun is practically his older brother and he doesn’t need to see that. Jeno seems to notice where he’s looking at and snorts. “I know right? I didn’t know Jaehyun knew people other than us.” 

“Well, it’s nice to see that he has friends, or whatever. I mean, all I have is you.”

“And are you complaining about that?”

Jaemin shrugs, drinking another glass of champagne. “I mean, sometimes you are a pain in the ass.”

“Ouch. Give me another glass.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and hands Jeno another flute, and he downs that quickly. Then Jeno motions for another one. “Woah, what’s up with you?”

“Higher ups coming. Fifty bucks they’ll talk us up because we ‘solved the case’.”

“Nah, I’m not betting that much. You’re probably right. Thing is...I don’t think it’s solved. All we did was shut down the next location and bust a hideout. But...that’s one singular hideout. I have a feeling they just want to push this case aside because they’re tired of dealing with it. It’s not good for their reputation how long this thing has been dragged on.” 

Jeno rubs his temples. “So, are you gonna give me the glass or not?”

“Jeez. Fine. Cheers.”

Together, they knock full glasses back like shots, and even then, Jaemin doesn’t feel buzzed enough to deal with these snobs. 

“Gentlemen, good job on the case.”

Jaemin puts on his best customer service smile. “Thank you sir. It was an honor to work on such an important mission like this. My partner and I are pleased that we were able to help bring them down.”

He hears Jeno stifle a giggle, and shoots him a dirty look before pasting the smile back onto his face. Jaemin now respectfully sips on his glass, and nudges Jeno so he doesn’t drink another one at the speed of light. 

“You have one strong partnership. I remember back in the day, I used to have a team just like you.” The old man is obviously reminiscing, so Jaemin wisely stays quiet and feigns interest. 

“We met while joining the agency. How did you too meet?”

Jaemin laughs. “We met at the academy when we just found out we were superhumans.”

“Ah, so you are both childhood friends. The best partnerships always happen that way.”

Jeno hands him another glass, and nods. “Yes. He knows me better than anyone else. Maybe even me.” 

“Of course I know you better. You almost adopted those cats and almost died because you were allergic but I knew you were going to so I brought your meds.”

Jeno gives him an unimpressed look. “Okay. Well. I’m a forgetful person.”

Jaemin shoots him a look, because no, Jeno remembers the outfit Jaemin had worn the first time they met one summer’s day, and also remembers that Jaemin loves strawberries but not strawberry flavored things, remembers that Jaemin hates milk but isn’t lactose intolerant, remembers that he eats mountains of cilantro with ramen, remembers his very complicated coffee order every morning, remembers that Jaemin really fucking loves sugar, and nearly everything else about him **—**

Jaemin is very harshly reminded that Jeno had forgotten a target’s name once on a mission about two minutes after he’d been told. 

Why would Jeno remember so much about him then? Sure, they were best friends, but Jaemin is sure that even his mom doesn’t know this much about him. But then again, they were partners, and they had to know everything about each other. But also, why would Jeno need to know that Jaemin was a plushie hoarder as his superhero partner? 

Was Jeno in love with him too? 

Ridiculous. Jaemin was way too sober for this. 

Jeno nudges him just at the right time, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Hey. Jaehyun’s gonna share the vodka. That girl apparently snuck in more.”

“What a trooper. Who is she?”

Jeno shrugs. “I dunno, but she brought McDonald’s too, so I love her already! Come on!”

Jaemin has no choice but to follow Jeno, and really, he doesn’t regret it because as soon as the strong as shit alcohol hits his throat, he is having a good damn time. 

After a while, Jaemin forgets how many shots he’s had. Probably bottles worth. And yes, he is definitely more than buzzed now. 

“Woah, Jeno, watch it. Those are my toes.” 

Jeno smiles lazily, holding up a hand. “My bad, my bad. Where are my keys?” 

“In your pocket, idiot.”

“Oh.”

Jeno digs in his suit pocket before fishing out a keychain and unlocking the door to his apartment. The two of them stumble in, heavily leaning on each other. Jaemin fumbles around until they reach Jeno’s room, and then he blindly gropes around for clean clothes for them. Jeno gets towels to wash both of their faces, and eventually, they get cleaned up. Jeno’s apartment is a little bit messier than before. 

Jaemin collapses onto the bed, pulling Jeno down with him. Jeno pushes himself up above Jaemin, and stares at him, even though his eyes are a little unfocused. Jaemin stares back up at him. “What?”

Jeno blinks, and leans his face down close to Jaemin’s. Jaemin puts his hands on Jeno’s chest and gives him a questioning look. 

“Jeno, what—”

Jaemin is cut off when a pair of lips presses against his, and he honest to god nearly shrieks. And then because he’s drunk, he starts to kiss back. Yeah, yeah, not one of his best decisions, but...he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it. 

Jeno’s hand slips up his shirt, his fingertips pressing into Jaemin’s skin harshly. Jaemin gasps, and Jeno takes the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth. In Jaemin’s alcohol-muddled mind, he thinks that this is going to be very awkward later, but right now he is too busy running his hands down Jeno’s chest and feeling his abs. He’s always been curious about those. 

“Jeno.” Jaemin mumbles against his lips, and Jeno hums.

“What are we doing?”

Jeno laughs, his hands still kneading Jaemin’s thighs. “I don’t know. Do you want to stop?”

“Hell no.” 

Jaemin kisses Jeno this time, arching his body onto Jeno’s when he squeezes Jaemin’s butt. Jeno bites his lower lip, and Jaemin whimpers before slipping his tongue inside of Jeno’s mouth. 

“Stay here, baby. Stay here with me.” Jeno breaks away and kisses his neck softly.

Jaemin moans as he feels Jeno’s tongue lick a stripe down his neck. He tugs Jeno’s hair, eliciting a low groan from Jeno. “Okay, okay, I’ll stay here. Kiss me, kiss me please.” 

Jeno obliges, biting Jaemin’s already bruised and red lips. Jaemin loves it. He loves the sting of his kiss-bitten lips and he loves the slide of their tongues against each other’s and he loves Jeno so fucking much. 

Jeno’s teeth drag down the sensitive skin of his neck, and Jaemin hates himself for releasing every single breathy moan. Jaemin is just about to strip off Jeno’s clothes when Jeno suddenly pauses. Jaemin does too. He looks down at Jeno questioningly. “Jeno?”

Jeno blinks, sways a bit, and...and passes out. Jaemin narrows his eyes. “Jeno...did you...did you just fall asleep?”

Jaemin can’t help but start laughing, head falling back down to the pillow as his body shakes with giggles. “Wow. Okay. I see how it is.” 

Jaemin’s head is still a little spinny, and now that Jeno isn’t kissing him anymore, he does feel a little tired. He arranges Jeno into a more comfortable position on top of him, and shifts a little himself. He takes a deep breath to calm his furiously beating heart, and then, reality fucking punches him in the face. 

Jaemin exhales, the realization of what he’s just done hitting him like a freight train. He curses, because he just fucking made out with his best friend, and it would’ve definitely escalated if Jeno hadn’t _fallen asleep_ right in the middle of kissing his neck. 

He panics a bit because, _what the fuck, he just made out with his best friend who’s also his superhero partner_ , and well, if everything goes to shit after this, he’s not sure if he can continue being a hero any longer. 

Jaemin looks down at Jeno’s sleeping face, admiring the way his eyelashes fell on his cheeks. He sighs. “Oh, Jeno. What am I going to do with you?”

Ultimately, he cuddles up to Jeno and hopes that the both of them are drunk enough to forget about this the next morning. 

* * *

v.

Jaemin can’t believe it. He really cannot fucking believe it. He is an agent of a government agency that is enhanced and has some freakish air powers and he gets bested by a thug with a fancy piece of tech. 

That’s all it takes for him to go down. 

In all fairness, he was caught off guard and was holding all the extra popcorn from the movie for him and Jeno. And now as he lies on the sidewalk bleeding out with Jeno frantically calling their agency, all he can think about is how he’ll never live this down. If he even lives. Sure, he may be enhanced, but anyone who takes three stab wounds and a blast of energy accompanying each one has a slim chance of survival no matter how fast his healing is. 

“—min! Jaemin!” 

Jaemin’s eyes open and he gasps for air. 

“Jaemin! Stay awake! Please! Please!” 

He feels too tired. His eyelids are already slowly closing on their own again. 

“Jaemin, please. Oh my god, guys, he’s losing so much blood. Can you guys come right now? I’m really not fucking kidding. Hang on, I fucking—” 

He feels the distinct feeling of Jeno’s water healing somewhere on his abdomen. He sucks in a breath harshly at the pain it brings. “Jeno.” 

“Please, Jaemin, hang in there. Please stay with me. You can’t leave me, Nana. You can’t. Can you guys fucking hurry up? He’s dying, guys, please, please.” 

Jaemin laughs at Jeno’s frantic voice speaking into his earpiece. “Shut up, idiot. I’m just tired.” 

“Jaemin, please, don’t fall asleep.” 

“You can’t...you can’t even let me sleep when I’m...when I’m dying.” 

Jeno lets out a strangled noise. “No! Please, don’t say that. I can’t lose you! Please, please. We’re the Twin Calamities. You can’t—I can’t—I can’t do it without you.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Jeno. You can absolutely do it.” 

“No, no, no, I can’t. I need you. Please.” Jeno has tears streaming down his face, and Jaemin chuckles fondly. He reaches up to wipe his face. Jeno cries even harder. Jaemin sighs, and brushes the pad of his thumb over Jeno’s cheekbone. 

“You don’t need me. Save your energy and go catch him. He could be hurting other people. Get the tech. I recognized the energy blasts. Looks like the case is finally over, yeah? You did good, Jen.” 

“No, no, I only care about you! Please, Jaemin! I’m going to be so fucking mad at you if you pass out, Jaemin!” He sounds desperate. This is perhaps the most emotion Jeno has ever shown him. Funny that he was going to die anyways. 

Jaemin grasps his hands which are sticky with his own blood. Jeno is horrified that his best friend’s blood is on his hands. “Jeno, won’t you let me rest?” 

“No, I can’t. It’s not your time yet. Fuck. They’re not gonna—they’re not gonna get here in time. Fuck.” 

Jeno picks him up in his arms, jostling him around slightly. Jaemin hisses, and Jeno grits out an apology. He starts to glide down the streets on his ice sloppily, trying to find the nearest transport pod. Jaemin feels his head getting lighter and his eyesight blurs just a tiny bit. He breathes out a laugh. 

“Ah. My loyal partner till the end. I knew I did something right approaching you at the academy.” 

Jeno gives him a watery laugh. “Stop being so dramatic. That’s my role. This isn’t the end. I’ll massage you all you want. I’ll let you do my hair and mess it up. I’ll let you baby me forever, and I won’t even complain. Not a peep. I don’t even care. I’ll be your partner for the rest of your life, the rest of our lives. You just can’t go, Jaemin.” 

“You...you make a tempting offer, Jeno Lee.” 

Jeno continues to roam the unfamiliar streets, and curses as he realizes this part of the city will do him no good. He starts heading back to their main branch. 

“Jeno, the moon...the moon is very pretty tonight.” 

“It is, Nana. It really is. Just like...just like you.” Jeno is panting from the sheer amount of energy he’s used from running and using his powers. He still manages to not drop Jaemin. 

Jaemin laughs, which turns into a wheeze. “Why...why are you telling me this?” 

“Just...just in case I can’t anymore.” 

“Ah. You’re funny. You know that? If I didn’t know you, I think you’d love me.” 

“Never. I fucking hate you.” 

Jeno takes one more look down at him before finally finding a transport pod. He fiddles with his badge frantically, and Jaemin shudders. Jeno feels him do that, and looks down at him while getting into the transport pod. He curses as he sees Jaemin’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Jaemin, come on, please, open your eyes! Jaemin! Stay with me!” 

Jeno’s voice fades out, and Jaemin cracks a smile. “No promises.” 

He takes one last look at the beautiful full moon as the pod closes, and then, the world is dark. 

And surprisingly, it doesn’t stay that way for long. 

Well, not to him, at least. 

He takes one look at the white light, and thinks, well, the white light probably doesn’t have Jeno in it, so he’ll have to take a hard pass. But he also really doesn’t know where else to go, so...he walks the other way. There seems to be nothing, but not surprisingly, the world is black again. 

And then after a while, or what seems like it, he wakes up to a lot of pain. His entire body is aching, which is weird, since he only got stabbed like three times. 

Jeno immediately rushes over to him, eyes raking his body and face. “Jaemin?” 

“That’s me. Where am I?” 

“My apartment.” 

Jaemin squints. “Why? Shouldn’t I be at the hospital?” 

Jeno smiles sheepishly. “I...well...I might’ve...I might’ve turned my room into a hospital room for the doctors and nurses after the operation so I could keep an eye on you. They said it was fine since you heal faster than normal anyways.” 

“How long has it been?” 

“Eh...a day?” 

“What time is it?” 

“About six.” 

Jaemin attempts to sit up, but his wounds screech at him, so he lies back down. Jeno stares worriedly, hovering over him tensely. And then Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Come here, big boy.” 

“Eh?” 

Jaemin holds out his arms, and Jeno huffs a laugh before carefully climbing into the bed with Jaemin. He’s mindful not to lay on top of Jaemin, and shifts them so Jaemin is lying on top of him on his back. 

“You are so stupid. You really...” 

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin whispers. Jeno shakes his head, and kisses his hair. Jaemin feels his cheeks heat up, and he bites his lip and hopes Jeno doesn’t see. 

“No. It’s fine. I was just so fucking scared that I was gonna...that you were...” 

Jaemin laughs softly. “I’m really stubborn. I wouldn’t have left you that easy.” 

“Thank god.” 

Jaemin takes one of Jeno’s hands, squeezing it reassuringly. They’re both silent for a few minutes, Jeno just simply enjoying the fact that Jaemin is alive, and Jaemin just simply enjoying the fact that Jeno is holding him. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Jeno runs a hand down his side gently, and gives him a questioning glance. “Mean what?” 

Jaemin smiles gently as he plays with some of Jeno’s fingers. “Would you be my partner for the rest of my life?” 

“Yeah. Of course. And I would be everything in between. Anyone that you need. I would never leave you.” 

Oh. Okay. Well, that certainly has to mean something. But, Jaemin doesn’t really know what the in between holds so he keeps it quiet. Obviously, they hadn’t talked about _that_ night yet. Jaemin chuckles instead. “I guess I’ve been a bad partner then. You know, the white light looked very tempting.” 

Jaemin knows Jeno is shooting him a dirty look, and he nudges Jeno. “I’m only kidding. You know I would try to come back. Guess I gave you a good scare.” 

“Yeah. Scared me half to death, you know.” 

Jaemin nods, and turns his head to look up at Jeno. “Ask me again.” 

“Huh? Jaemin, you’re really confusing me today. Did you hit your head?” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, and swats him. “Ask me to stay here, idiot.” 

Jeno snorts. “I don’t think you have a choice right now, Nana.” 

Jaemin whines, and smacks his arm. “Ask me.” 

“Okay, okay. Nana, please stay with me tonight?” 

Jaemin grins, and nods happily. “Yeah. I will.” 

* * *

i. 

Jaemin stares in shock at the letter in Jeno’s hands. No doubt Jeno is doing the same thing. Jeno looks up and Taeyong. “What...?” 

“They’ve...they’ve asked you to join the higher branch.” Taeyong gives them a tentative smile. 

Jeno laughs. “Really? This is—this is great! Why me?” 

“They saw how you captured the real guy behind all the fancy energy tech. They busted the entire operation thanks to you.” 

“Oh. To be honest, I did that because of...well, Jaemin.” 

“Yeah. I know. But...Jeno...there is one thing about the invitation that you should consider.” 

“Yes?” 

Taeyong hesitates, and Jaemin has a suspicion. “What’s wrong?” 

Taeyong looks pained. “I’m sorry...” 

“What’s up?” 

Taeyong’s face is the picture of guilt as the next few words come out of his mouth. “This deal...it is only for...for Jeno. It’s without Jaemin.” 

Oh. 

Immediately, Jeno looks enraged. “What? How could they ask me without asking Jaemin? He’s my partner!” 

“I know, Jeno. I asked them too, but they only wanted one recruit per agency. No exceptions, no matter how powerful the other is.” 

“In that case, they should’ve asked Jaemin, because he’s—” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Jeno Lee.” 

Jeno turns to him. “How can you be okay with this?” 

“I’m not. But...Jeno, this is an amazing opportunity. Just because...just because I’m not with you, doesn’t mean you should turn down this chance. Jeno, so many people would kill to have this invite.” 

“I know that, but what about—” 

“Who cares about me? Jeno, this is like a once in a lifetime thing!” 

“I’m not gonna do it if—” 

Jaemin takes his hands. “Please. Just think about it. You don’t have to say yes now, but just think about it. I can’t let you choose me over this.” 

Jeno frowns. “It’s not that, Jaemin. I’m not just choosing you, I’m choosing all the promises we made together.” 

“That’s incredibly stupid, Jeno. Why—” 

Taeyong cuts in. “If you’re going to argue, go fix the problem in your own apartments, please. No bloodshed in my office.” 

Jeno huffs and leaves his office quickly. Jaemin has no choice but to follow. Jeno quickly transports them back to his apartment. 

“Jeno, why—” 

“I can’t leave here, Jaemin. There's so much that I have here, I have you, the rest of the team, my family. I can’t just give all this up.” 

Jaemin shakes his head in disbelief. “Jeno, this is to protect the world. There’s sacrifices that we have to make.” 

“You don’t understand. How are they going to expect me to do this without my partner? I’ve learned how to work with you for years.” 

“Then you have to adapt. That’s what makes you a great superhero, Jeno.” 

Jaemin puts a gentle hand on his face. “Listen to me. You are my best friend. And I only want the best for you. But there’s nothing for you here at the agency. The higher branch has everything that could make you the agent you’ve always wanted to be.” 

Jeno looks so hurt. “Jaemin...how could you say that? How could you say that there’s nothing for me here? There’s you!” 

Jaemin smiles soothingly. “And there will always be me. I will always be here for you when you need me. Who said I’d ever leave? And every now and then...you can come back to me and say hello to your partner.” 

“But—” 

“That means that you can absolutely not forget me, okay?” 

Jeno crushes him in a hug. Jaemin ignores the pain that is clenching his heart and hugs Jeno back just as tightly, because as far as he knows, this might be the last time he sees his best friend in years. And this is what Jaemin has gotten himself into. He’s fallen in love with his best friend because his best friend was the only stable person in his life and now, he’s gone. “Never. Could never forget you.” 

Jaemin almost starts crying, but he wills his tears away. “Good. I would never forgive you if you did. You always have to come back and visit, okay? You can’t leave me here on my own all the time! I’ll go crazy and throw rocks!” 

Jeno laughs quietly, his arms tightening around Jaemin. Jaemin pulls back, and cups Jeno’s face. “I’ll miss you like crazy. More than I’ve ever missed anyone in my whole life. So, I’m trusting you not to break my heart and visit me every once in a while. Remember, you may become an elite agent, but to me, you will always be the fifteen-year-old Jeno Lee who could stuff twenty-three marshmallows in his mouth.” 

Jeno looks into his eyes, searching for something. Jaemin doesn't know what it is, but after a while it looks like he’s found it. “Be honest with me. Do you really want me to go?” 

Jaemin pauses. “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Jaemin...I...why do you want me to go so bad?” 

Jaemin sighs. “Jeno...this is an amazing opportunity. You can train harder and strengthen yourself even more, more than this agency could ever help you. You’d be one of the best. One of the most powerful agents in the world. And me...I could never live with myself if I stopped you from going.” 

Jeno shakes his head minutely. “Jaemin...it’s just...why? Do you not care about our partnership at all? We took an oath at that academy, we took an oath to always bring justice and all that shit, and we took an oath to do that together.” 

“I know I did.” Jaemin feels really guilty now, but he’d feel even worse if Jeno passed up this chance because of an oath they made as teens. 

“Then you’re not being honest with me. Do you really want me to go, Jaemin Na?” 

Jaemin cracks, and scowls. “No! No, I fucking don’t! You’re my best friend! My—my soulmate! This fucking hurts too! Why would I ever want you to leave me? But this is something that you’ll possibly never get the chance to do again, so I won’t fucking let my stupid feelings get in the way of this! I don’t want to be selfish, because the world needs you more than I do, no matter how much—no matter how much I think I do! I don’t care if I’m in love with you, I’m going to make sure you take that chance!” 

He ignores the crack in his voice and the tears in his eyes because acknowledging them would only prove that he doesn’t want Jeno to go after all. 

Jeno’s jaw drops, and only then does Jaemin realize what he’s said. Well. Fuck. 

“You...” 

“Yeah, okay, I’m in love with you. So what? You’re not gonna—” 

Jaemin doesn’t get another word out before Jeno picks him up and kisses him on the mouth. Jaemin yelps, but his eyes close on their own and his hands come up to cradle Jeno’s face in his hands. Jaemin gasps into his mouth as Jeno falls down onto the bed, and Jaemin’s arms wrap around his neck as Jeno continues to lick into his mouth. Jaemin feels his tears spill over, and tastes the salt on his lips. Or, that could be Jeno’s own. 

“Jeno. Jeno. Jeno, wait.” Jaemin mutters. Jeno pulls away with one final kiss, and presses his forehead against Jaemin’s. Jaemin laughs quietly while wiping some of his tears away. 

“You’re making this so hard for me to let you go, asshole.” 

“I don’t want to go. I would never dream of going without you.” 

Jaemin shakes his head, bringing up a hand to cup Jeno’s cheek. “You’re so stubborn.” 

“But...you love me.” 

“Yes. I love you. Happy?” 

Jeno leans in for another kiss before smiling lightly. “Yeah.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “So...” 

Jeno kisses him on the lips again, and Jaemin indulges him before pushing him away slightly. “Don’t distract me.” 

“Damn it.” 

Jaemin laughs, and lets Jeno kiss him another time before really pushing him away. “So. I take it you’re not going to the higher branch.” 

“Thought it was obvious I wouldn’t anyways.” 

“Idiot. The higher branch isn’t gonna like this.” 

Jeno scoffs. “Fuck them.” 

Jaemin is silent for a while, staring into Jeno’s eyes while Jeno rubs circles into his waist. He speaks up, voice in a whisper. “You haven’t told me you loved me back.” 

“Is it not obvious, Nana?” 

“I want to hear it.” 

Jeno huffs before kissing Jaemin on the lips. “I love you. More than anything.” 

Jaemin smiles against his lips, and draws Jeno even closer. “That wasn’t part of the script.” 

“You liked it anyways.” 

“I did.” 

Jeno kisses his temple lightly, settling on top of him as a warm and welcome weight. Jaemin runs his hands through Jeno’s hair, and jolts slightly when his head suddenly shoots up. “What?” 

“Ask me to stay.” 

Jaemin scoffs. “Why?” 

“Just do it.” 

With a sigh, Jaemin cups Jeno’s face in his hands. “Will you stay with me?” 

“Yes. I will.” 

Jaemin sighs in exasperation, and pinches his cheek. “What was the point?” 

“So I can ask you something too.” 

“Go ahead.” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, intrigued at Jeno’s words. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

Jaemin squints his eyes. “I thought that was established that I would. A while back, actually.” 

“No, I meant permanently. Move in with me.” 

Jaemin pauses. “What?” 

Jeno props himself up, hovering over Jaemin. “I said, move in with me. I want to wake up next to you forever. I want to kiss you all the time. And I want to go to bed every night knowing you’re safe. So, please, move in with me.” 

Jaemin laughs brilliantly, tugging Jeno’s face down for a kiss. “Yes. Yes. Yes. I will.” 

When Jaemin breaks away for air, he brushes away the hair falling in Jeno’s eyes. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” 

“You know, me neither!” 

Jaemin snorts, and lets his hands settle on Jeno’s chest. “Well...it’s settled. I won’t have to spend money on that useless rent anymore.” 

“And I get to have my soulmate next to me forever.” 

“Right. That too.” 

Jeno looks down fondly at him, which makes Jaemin blush. Jeno finds that amusing, and noses into his cheek. “I think...wow. I’m...I’m so in love with you.” 

The corner of Jaemin’s lip quirks up slightly, and he looks into Jeno’s eyes. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Jeno gives him a pointed look, and Jaemin sighs. He smiles gently, nuzzling his nose against Jeno’s. “I love you too.” 

Jeno grins and despite it being Jaemin’s ability, he kisses Jaemin breathless. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy it's meeeeeee! i hope you guys are staying safe right now, and are healthy! I also urge you to go here: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/ 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this work, even though it's a bit messily put together and a little rushed. love u <33


End file.
